


Divide. Invade. Conquer.

by Vinnocent



Series: Teen Titans: Morph! [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Book 1: The Invasion, Episode: s01e01 Divide and Conquer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnocent/pseuds/Vinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic for the "Teen Titans: Morph!" series. In this series, the Animorphs and Titans co-exist in a DCU-verse similar to the cartoon but also including other DCU characters. As the Titans finish a mission, they notice lights on the horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide. Invade. Conquer.

Cyborg and Robin stood in the night's shadows by the waste processing facility, watching the stasis tank as it was loaded onto the transport truck. "Look, uh," Robin struggled. "Sorry about…"

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

After a moment, Robin asked, "Sooo… are we cool?"

Cyborg turned and looked at him. Then, he smiled and held out a fist. "Frosty." Happily, Robin hit it.

Starfire jumped with glee. "You made up! Glorious! I wish to initiate--!"

"What is that?" Raven drawled, looking up.

"What's what?" croaked Beast Boy, looking at her curiously.

"You might try following my gaze," she said, but she pointed overhead nonetheless. There, on the horizon, red lights were descending out of view.

"Perhaps it is one of your aerial transports," Starfire suggested.

Robin scowled. "There's no airport over there. There's some suburbs. A mall, I think?"

"Not really a super-crimes area," said Cyborg.

Robin was skeptical. "Unless it's a distraction."

"A distraction?" said Raven.

"Cinderblock breaking into jail? Then using Plasmus to distract us? The whole plan is a little too smart for him," Robin explained.

Cyborg nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Cinderblock!" Beast Boy cried in realization. "We still have to stop him!"

"No, we don't," Cyborg said with a smirk. "Thought I'd bring a present. In case you were still mad." He waved a hand to show a conquered Cinderblock bound in metal piping.

Robin smiled. "It's good to--"

TZZT!

The team tensed and turned toward the sound. Where the lights had gone, something sounding like an energy weapon had been fired. It was faint, but it was a bad sign.

Robin turned to his team. "Sta--"

TSSEEEEEEW! TSSEEEEEEW! KAPOOSH! An explosion of light and sound!

Now it was _definitely_ bad news. "Starfire, Beast Boy, fly over there and check things out. Do what you can. We'll be right behind you!"

Starfire jetted across the city, concentrating on how happy she was to serve her new Earth home. Nevertheless, she found her powers faltering. That hadn't happened since their escape. Her powers should have been kept steadied. Starfire searched her mind but found only inexplicable trepidation.

"It is only bad people," she assured herself. "We meet bad people every day."

"Squawk!" said the pterodactyl that was Beast Boy.

Soon, they came upon a construction site filled with what was quite obviously spacecraft and the burnt space where another spacecraft might have once been. Among these crafts were a fleet of bladed lizard-people and massive caterpillars and what may have been human figures off in the shadows. What was more interesting was that several of the lizard people were holding down a blue centauroid alien before another alien, far too massive to have arrived on the ship. It was as big as a redwood and equipped with writhing tentacles and a massive jaw.

A wave of anxiety hit her hard, and she almost fell out of the sky. At least, as embarrassing as that was, it had gained their attention.

"FRIENDS!" announced Starfire. "I welcome you to Earth! But I am sorry to tell you that the resident humans do not appreciate such loud and bright fest--" Starfire shrieked in surprise as she barely dodged a tentacle.

Beast Boy immediately responded by swooping down at the creature, cawing defiantly and raking forward with massive claws. The creature batted at him and threw him to the ground. It slithered toward the blue alien.

<You must go!> he cried. <They will destroy you!>

Starfire landed next to him as the lizards backed away from the large alien's flailing tentacles and realized that she had seen his kind before. "You are an Anadlite!" she realized.

<And you are a Tamaranean! And these are Yeerks! And they are going to kill you if you are not on their side!>

Starfire looked around. The lizards were beginning to approach again. "Oh." Anxiety swelled within her in nauseous wave.

<Unfortunately, I do not have the time to discuss this more slowly.>

"No," said Starfire, her eyes lighting up as energy collected between her fingers. " _We_ do not." She threw balls of energy at a descending tentacle and a near lizard. "We must go," she said, grabbing him around his equine midsection.

<The wound is fatal!> he warned her.

"Then you can die somewhere nicer!" she said, lifting him away with massive emotional relief as Robin, Raven, and Cyborg showed up. "Friends!" she called to them. "These are Yeerk invaders! I do not know what the large creature is, but it is trying to eat Beast Boy! I must take the Andalite away!"

"Go!" Robin shouted. "We'll cover you!"

Cyborg was already shooting sonic blasts while Raven summoned darkness to her will. Robin worked on taking care of the lizards, while Beast Boy, now a T-rex, tore through the caterpillars.  
  
Starfire stopped, trying to turn around but it was difficult. "No!" she cried. "He does not understand! Those are sentient--"

<They are Taxxons, and they are evil. They will eat your friends alive if they are not put down.>

Starfire glared at the Andalite in her arms. _You are evil,_ she wanted to spit back at him. But instead, she flew back to the Tower.


End file.
